1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wind power generator and, in particular, to a boomerang wind blades and the device thereof.
2. Related Art
The conventional wind turbine is a pillar in the combination with a generator set. The shaft of the generator set has a fan blade. When the wind blows the windward side of the fan blade, the fan blade rotates under the wind power. The shaft is driven to rotate so that the generator set for power generation.
For such conventional wind turbines, however, the fan blade rotates only when the windward side thereof is blown by wind. This means that the fan blade is only driven by wind power in a single direction. If the wind blows the fan blade from a direction other than the windward side, then the fan blade cannot be driven to achieve the power generation effect, resulting in low efficiency in wind power generation.